


Cookies

by exiledOptimism



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Cookies, Fluff, Gen, King Asriel, Older Asriel Dreemurr, Older Chara, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 14:03:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6960025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exiledOptimism/pseuds/exiledOptimism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why is Chara on top of the fridge?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this was really fun to write. Here's the prompt:
> 
> http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/122322978536/imagine-person-a-returning-home-to-find-person-b  
> Imagine person A returning home to find Person B sitting on top of the refrigerator and acting as if this is not unusual.

Bored.

With Asriel out, Chara was bored. Playing adviser to the new King was great and all, but they were often left bored and alone in the home.

They glanced at the time. Five o'clock. Asriel should be home any time. Chara sighed. They might as well get comfortable, right? That was why they meandered into the kitchen at all.

 

Cookies.

 

Yes.

 _S_ _omeone_   ~~Asriel~~ placed the cookies atop the fridge. They hurried to clamber onto the counter, pulling their body onto the fridge.

Perched there, they began on their first cookie.

They didn't manage to hear Asriel upon his entry.

 

He entered the kitchen, sighing loudly. The human giggled. When Asriel looked up at them, they waved.

 

"Chara, what are you..."

 "Eating cookies."

 "On top of the fridge?"

 "Appears so, partner."

 

They offered out a cookie. To the surprise of nobody, the King took it, munching on it. "Thanks," he mumbled.

 The two sat in comfortable silence. Chara would be sitting atop the fridge more often.


End file.
